


Wine, cuddles and kisses

by LonelyRune



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Light Angst, M/M, also Wine mom!Jin, basically jin is done, but like real heavy fluff, but really this is just cute and disgustingly sweet, i'm trash for Namjin, it's barely there i promise, the maknaes are a bunch of brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyRune/pseuds/LonelyRune
Summary: Jin was exhausted but no one would let him sleep.So at midnight, when he's alone, he decides to treat himself a little bit.Or : Namjoon walks in the living room at 3am and finds Jin ugly crying in a glass of wine.





	

This is ridiculous, Jin thinks as he blows in a tissue and whipes his tears with another. And he's right, it kind of is. He doesn't even remember how he put himself in this situation.  
Okay that's a lie, he totally remembers.  
He was just exhausted. Their Schedule was terribly full, he didn't have a minute to himself at all. Dance practice, recording studio, dance practice again, vocal training, the only spare times he had were a few hours to sleep and eat. The rest of the members were tired too, but Seokjin felt like he was even more tired and it always reminded him that he was getting old, and honestly? He didn't like this thought. At all.  
So when Bang PD gave them a day off, Seokjin's project was just to lock himself in his room, cuddled up with Yoongi (because that's a thing in winter when it's too cold, Namjoonie's jealousy could go fuck itself) and to sleep for 24 hours straight. But obviously it didn't happen, firstly because Yoongi didn't stop working on his songs and secondly because when you're BTS' eldest member, you sure have to deal with a lot of shit - and by that, understand : you sure have to deal with the maknae being the most annoying kids in the world.

  
"Seokjin hyung, it's been weeks since the last time you cooked for us!"

  
"Seokjin hyung, can you do the laundry? I don't have any shirt to wear!"

  
"Seokjin hyung, Jimin and Taehyung are fighting over Mario Kart, can you stop them?"

  
"Seokjin hyung-"

  
And he really was exhausted to death, but he loved them all too much, and Namjoon was still at the studio, refusing to take a break just like Yoongi. So he cooked, he did the laundry, he cleaned the dorm, scolded Jimin and Taehyung who brushed him off and bounded over the fact that "Jin hyung is so annoying sometimes" and when he asked Jungkook if he wanted to watch a movie with him, the maknae mumbled something and went back to his room, sulking as he's been doing for a few weeks now because of those idiots on tweeter who laughed about his acne. So basically, Jin had a bad day off and he was done with everyone - except Hoseok. No one can ever be done with Hoseok, this boy is an actual angel. He didn't help, but the poor guy was sleeping and Seokjin didn't want to bother him.  
So when everyone (except Yoongi and Namjoon, still at the studio) went back to sleep without washing the dishes, Seokjin decided that fuck it, he was going to lie in the couch, spend the night watching some bad reality show and resting as much as possible. But he just couldn't focus on the TV, and his thoughts started to drift away. He thought of Namjoon, who was working so much these time that it was like he was disappearing of Seokjin's life. Of Jungkookie, who was growing up so fast and didn't need him as much as he did before, but who was full of insecurities dispite his talent in literally everything. Of Taehyung, who was now an actor and was starting to become more independant. Of Jimin, who just like Tae was friend with the entire kpop industry - and that made him think about his own friends ; he didn't have a lot of them, but they were definitly close to him. The only problem was that he couldn't see them often at all... He started to feel so alone, at this moment. He missed his friends and family - how is it even possible to feel alone when you're in a group with 6 of the clingiest person on Earth?

  
It was at this moment he knew what he really needed.

  
So, a bottle of red wine, a lot of chicken nuggets and 13 episodes of _Angel Beats!_ later, here he is, in tears, feeling very much ugly and unloved for no actual reasons other than a small existencial crisis and tireness. He feels greasy, fat and stupid right now but, it's nice, to be able to finally let go and to drown his emotions in food and alcohol - crying with a glass of wine makes him feel a little more classy, dispite his current situation, which is far from being graceful. It's ridiculous, he thinks once again : he's drinking over his kids (read : all his friends) and feels very much like a Wine Mom. At least, no one can see him...  
Suddenly, the door opens and Namjoon enters in the living room.

  
The leader looks drained, but happy. However, his smile disappears of his face as soon as he sees Seokjin's state. The latter, very embarrassed, takes a sip of wine and refuses to look at Namjoon in the eyes.

  
"Jin hyung?" the younger whispers, quickly sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend. "What's happening?"

  
"Nothing," he sighs. "I'm just tired. It's ridiculous, actually, really, don't worry."

  
"Come on, baby, talk to me. You know you can tell me everything, right?"

  
Jin breaks in tears again when he hears Namjoon's words.

  
"It's just- I'm so tired, and I wanted to sleep the entire day but I had to take care of the kids and they were really annoying, Jimin and Taehyung were so loud, Jungkook won't talk to me, and- you weren't home and I missed you-"

  
He stops, takes a deep breath and calms down (or at least he tries to). Namjoon feels really guilty, at this instant. He should have been here for his boyfriend, but he's been too focused on work to see how drained out Seokjin was. The eldest sees the guilt on the leader's face, so he gives him a little smile.

  
"Don't worry, Namjoonie. I'm just tired, but I feel better now that I cried. Ugh don't look at me like that, I must be so ugly right now!"

  
Namjoon smiles and scoots closer to him, cupping his wet cheeks with his long hand and whiping away a few tears still excaping from Jin's eyes with his thumb.

  
"No you're not. You're beautiful, as always."

  
"You must be blind."

  
"Yes, I've been blinded by your perfection."

  
"Namjoon, don't."

  
"You're the light of my life."

  
"Joon-ah, stop."

  
"You shine brighter than all the stars in the sky, to me."

  
"Joonie stop it!"

  
Seokjin hides his blushing face in his boyfriend's neck, who just laughs and wraps him in a warm, comforting embrace. They stay like this for a long time, breathing each other's scent, feeling so good and protected, like nothing could ever hurt them. When Seokjin pulls away, Namjoon stares at him. He looks at his big brown eyes, still a little wet and red because of the tears - his cheeks are too, but that's more Namjoon's word's fault than the tears'. He is barefaced, tired, but he still manages to be so beautiful and nice and cuddly... Namjoon just can't contain his feelings anymore.

  
"I love you. I am so in love with you. I've never loved someone so much before."

  
"You're ridiculous," Seokjin whispers, and then he kisses him. And it's so full of love, tenderness and passion, it's so sweet and warm that it almost hurts. Jin climbs on Namjoon's lap to feel him even closer, his hands cupping the leader's face gently while the latter wraps his arms around Jin's waist and caresses every parcel of his back. Their lips are moving together, pressing against each others in loving way that has Jin feeling dizzy. When Namjoon licks at Seokjin's bottom lip, the latter parts his lips and lets a small moan out when he feels his boyfriend's tongue against his own. It stays gentle and nice, though : the passion is here, like it always is between them, but right now they just need tenderness. When they pull away, a little out of breath, Namjoon hugs Jin really tight and buries his nose in the eldest's hair.

  
"Babe. I'm sorry I left you alone with the kids. Next time you feel overwelmed like that, just call me okay, and I'll be there for you in seconds. Okay honey?"

  
"Yeah, okay," Seokjin mumbles, feeling at peace for the first time that day. He feels himself getting sleepy in the rapper's arms, his embrace ever so loving. Just before he falls asleep, he sighs : "I love you too, Joonie..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, ehm. Hi?  
> First of all, thanks for reading this piece of trash! I wrote this way to quickly, it's probably full of typos and mistakes but English isn't my first language so meh. Feel free to correct me in the comments if you find a very ugly mistake, thanks!  
> I wrote this because Seokjin drinking alone is definitly a thing, okay, fight me. It must have happened at least once or twice.  
> Also despite Jin's childish personnality, I do believe he's still the mother figure in BTS, poor little guy, he never asked to be a parent for 5.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read me! I'm a very bad writer but I still hope you liked it?  
> Bye!~


End file.
